worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
Molecules
Molecular bonds When two atoms compatable for no known reason get near enough they can form a molecular bond, where the energy making up the two atoms is constantly streaming towards the other one, creating a two-way stream of energy. This link is hard to break and when it is all of the energy not contained directly in the atom is dispersed, which can become subatomic particles. There are distinct degrees of bond, in which less and less energy is actually making up the atom. When a glazime atom and a lapis atom bond (deiomidium), the bond formed is so strong that no energy is actually in the atoms, resulting in simply a bond, making it the strongest Naturally occurring material known save obsidian, and when the bond is broken the pure energy of two atoms is released. Naming conventions When dealing with molecules, there must be a way to show what actualy makes up a substance, and so there is: The substance Purpur has one atom of enderite, two atoms of lapis, and two atoms of redstone. The atomic symbols of those are En, R, and L, and so the atomic symbols with the amount-tags would be En1, R2, L2. Finally arange them in decreasing order of amount left to right and then by which ones come first in the periodic table, and so the formula for Purpur would be L2 R2 En1 . The shapes of the molecules change violently, each atom being equally bonded to each other atom in that molecule, and so this is why naming conventions are so important. Molecular substances Silverite Oxide Ae6 S1 A red-brown powder, collects as a reddish crust on Silverite Kangorinite Oxide Ae6 K1 A white powder, collects as a white crust on Kangorinite (poisinous) Ingorolite Oxide Ae6 In1 An iridescent metal powder, collects as an iridescent crust on Ingorolite (has antibiotic properties) Obsisian Oxide Ae6 O1 A deep violet powder, collects as a violet crust on Obsidian Copper Oxide Ae6 Ar3 Ex3 Go2 R1 A veridion-mint powder, collects as a veridion-mint crust on copper when under water. Lightly dusting powdered copper oxide on anything will kill all bacteria on it and if on a wound will induce heavy clotting in top layer of skin and also prevent scars from forming. Also can be used as sustenance. Plastic P5 (L Pa Su S or R)1 Using any combination of lapis, redstone, or sulphate to color it, silverite adding a chrome finish and palite giving opaqueness, there can be produced a vast range of plastic. Glass/Crystal G5 (L Pa Su S or R)1 Using any combination of lapis, redstone, or sulphate to color it, silverite adding a chrome finish and palite giving opaqueness, there can be produced a vast range of glass/crystal. Purpur L2 R2 En1 A rare purple mineral. Caravelle into many different shapes and designs. Can be extracted from exotic plant matter using heat. Has the same properties as aquanite only better. Endstone O3 En1 A spongey yellow rock, can be made into bricks Silicon Tm3 Si1 U1 A matt green metal, breaks when bent. Can be carved in a certain way to hold information or to compute. End Ore A1 Si1 O1 Ig1 En1 U1 An iridescent green rock, akin to goldstone. When turned into a gas with heat, when it cools it forms small spheres of Ender gem on a surface called End-Pearls (different from enderpearls, which are used to teleport), as well as ender-slag, which is a combination of uranium dust, igneoite chunks, and aerite, as well as slivers of silverite and trace amounts of enderite, which needless to say is dangerous. The effects of ender-slag on flesh are akin to the effects of gallium and lead on aluminum only 63 times faster. There is a finite amount of End Ore in the reality, currently 2.5m2. Endergem O12 A9 Si6 En3 Formed synthetically by smelting End ore. Spheres of Endergem can contain and send electrical impulses out at the command of a consciousnessian. Normaly hooked up to a synthetic body of fused obsidianbn with eyes of purpur and brains of brandum. Fused Obsidian O11 Created by making obsidian gas using heat, and then lowering the temperature instantly to 0 kelvin. The gas will reconfigure into a crystal structure and bonds almost as strong as deiomidium. Jet black. Deiomidium L1 G1 A clear crystal, found in the depths of the earth in pieces the size of grains of sand. The hardest naturally occurring substance known to any creature. Magnitite Si2 O1 dark and metallic rock, when given energy will attract other pieces of magnetite. Can be used in programed displays with stimulatable pixels and suspended bits of magnetite pained a different color on each side. Neodinium Si2 O1 K1 Created by adding kangorinite oxide to molten magnetite. Neiodinium is a shiny metal with a slight snot-yellow tint. When powered exerts an incredibly powerful magnetic field so strong that two neodinium magnets will crush right through a slab of metal as if it was clay if trying to get to each other. Water Ae2 Ar1 Ex1 clear odorless liquid, nonreactive. Will decompose into air, armonchel afidite, and exothapalite if it sits still for too long. Mind Crystal G4 A2 Go1 A metalic translucent green crystal with flecks of gold. Can conduct consciousnessians if carved into rods. Can contain a consciousnessian if carved into a small orb, and if carved into a large sphere can hold several. However when inside mind crystal the consciousnessians can only communicate or perceive using instruments carved out of mind crystal. Dark Mind Crystal G4 O2 Si1 A purple metalic crystal with gold flecks in it. Is almost exactly the same as normal mind crystal except when a mind enters it becomes corrupted, having evil intentions and not being able to leave its mind crystal, however being able to controll and perceive the minds of those who come near. Glo Crystal G4 Ph1 R1 A white crystalline substance that glows of its own accord. Occurs in the Nether in big crystals with a layer of sulphate making it yellow which collects from the air, which is full of it in the nether. It is also grown by the Endearment in amorphous spikes, which have a layer of obsidian oxide that collects on them from the air. Also found in some oceans with prismarine residue, which is evenly dissolved in the ocean. Prismarine G4 E1 L1 an aqua rock, translucent, most of it is dissolved into oceans. Crystallizes onto bits of un-dessolved prismarine from solution. Note: '''Sponge is a hardened colloid of sand, sulphate dust, and air. When submerged it can soak up a large amount of water. '''Goldime Go3 Si1 An off-colored gold metal, chunky and breaks easily. Remarkably common, doesn't corrode. Has a very high melting point and stays just as strong when super-cooled, but still breaks easily. Commonly used for the casings of machines or computers. Angelite Go5 G4 Pa1 A light gold crystal, bends rather than breaks, has some elasticity. Melts at a low temperature and when cooled forms bizzarly shaped crystals akin to bismuth. Beautifully iridescent when under water. Copper Go2 R1 very strong, conducts energy incredibly fast, but can't handle much before it reaches its melting point. Becomes red-hot when conducting most levels of energy, but transmits them almost instantly even between galaxies. Salmon metal, reacts with water to create copper oxide, which when scraped off can be powdered and used as an incredible disinfectant. Nether Stone O1 Ig1 R1 A dense rubbery stone, dark red-brown. Can be carved into bricks or fences.' ' Note: The flammable mineral netherack is a hardened foam of shards of white crystal, nether stone, and natural gas. Sometimes the crystals grow large enough to be mined. Netherack can also be put in the furnace to extract the nether stone in the form of a liquid, which can be cast into bricks. Oil Ea(1 to 5) Ig1 A thick flamable liquid, color ranges from purple to tan depending on how large the molecule is. Natural gas is an aerosol of air and oil. Superball En4 P1 A magenta rubber, incredible elasticity. ''Note: clone, virus, fireworks, and fan are all different types of nanomachene. Fan moves individual molecules to create wind, clone takes the air and reconfigures the sub-atomic particles into whatever substance first touches it, and virus takes a scan of all substances its connected to, and transforms itself and all others into the type that its touching. Also fireworks when heated change themselves into a pre-programmed substance.'' C-4 Pa1 Su1 A brittle white stone, explosive. C-4 dissolved in oil is nitroglycerine. Dalekanium Ore Ea6 Go4 R2 Xn1 P1 A golden brown rock, can be smelted into Dalekanium. Has melting point akin to pewter. Only found on Skaro. Dalekanium P3 Go3 R3 Xn2 A bronze-gold metal, holds up to the void for a while before dissolving, even if made of huon energy. The only substance that affects dalekanium is pure neutronium, which cuts through it like cheese as it does with every other substance ever known. Created by melting down Dalekanium ore, which produces thick clouds of gaseous endatromite as well as a layer of dalekanium slag. Once molten it can be cast, and once it cools the only thing that can re-melt it is the void. Used in Dalek casings. Unrefined Dalekanium Slag Go9 R3 Xn1 A dark brown rock, has gold flecks in it. Can be smelted into copper and refined dalekanium slag, but can only be made liquid by the heat of being inside the core of a star. Does not melt easily, dissolves instantly in the void, but is as brittle as talc. Refined Dalekanium Slag Go3 Xn1 A light brown slightly metallic rock, has the consistancy of shale. As brittle as fired clay. If at the center of a star when it supernovas, it will be made red hot and able to be forged. Ghast Tear Pa3 Go3 R1 A luminescent, silvery-white oil excreted from the eyes of Ghasts at death. Has healing properties when dissolved into hot water. Reacts on contact with Ender Gem to produce Ender Crystal, with redstone as a by-product. Ender Crystal O12 A9 Si6 Pa3 Go3 En3 Ae1 A hot-pink, opaque orthorhombic crystal. When it is created, air is taken up and redstone released, which take the form of red veins laced within the crystals. Ender Crystal is highly explosive and will detonate if cracked or if it comes into contact with Aerocathodite, and so must be secured within a glass container and vacuum. Can heal at a distance. Ender Crystal is not subject to gravity, and so floats in the air eerily. Elytrum Pa2 Ea1 Ch1 A flaky periwinkle-grey mineral. Occurs in foot-sized sheets. Incredibly strong. Has unusual amounts of air-desistence, a square inch piece taking 14 seconds to fall one foot. Can be made into wing-sets. Luxite Ae7 Xn3 G1 O1 In1 Incredibly hard tetrahedral crystal. Depending on from which angle it is viewed can appear jet-black, clear, or beautifully iridescent. Stone Ea4 O1 A brittle grey mineral. If melted, the Endatromite will be released in the fumes. Tempered Copper Go9.9x10^22 R3.3x10^22 Created by bringing down the temperature of a solid piece of copper to 0ºK for more than four seconds. The shock within the lattice super-bonds them. Is three times denser than normal copper, darker, and more brittle, but is far stronger and more heat-resistant. When created there are always small impurities of normal copper which can be melted away. Power Gem Ae79 Go4 Ar2 Ex2 O1 Ea1 (L Pa Su S or R)1 Created in an endothermic reaction between copper, stone, water, and air, of which Crystal Blood is the byproduct. An internally luminescent crystal, when impurities are present in the reaction they may color it. Color is only visible if there are no clear layers of it blocking few, making carving of it unpredictable. When one is physically in contact a piece of Power Gem, they are endowed with limitless telekinesis, and the ability to summon colored Mind Substance or Ectoplasm. Consciousnessians can be held within Power Gem, and coupled with its latter power, gives rise to such races as the (crystal) Gems. The standard method of creation is to inject a heated solution of copper oxide, water, and air into a layer of rock. There is a different method of creation, which is to drop a heated sphere composed of copper, stone, and air into water, which creates a pearlescent texture in the resulting colorless gem. There is another alternate method, which is dropping a cooled sphere composed of copper oxide, Endatromite, and air into lava (liquid obsidian) which results in a pitch-black version of the above method, with the added power of creating volcanic heat. Crystal Blood Ea3 Go2 R1 A deep red oil which is the byproduct of the formation of Power Gem. Incredibly toxic, kills everything around it if spilled. Pale Gold Go5 P3 A particularly soft and variant of gold, which is paler than normal gold. The only universe in which it could be found was destroyed, which causes its value as currency for higher 2nd dimensional races. Unobtainium Xn3 (P to Eo)2 (En to Ra)1 A perfectly clean white substance, utterly indestructible. The process for creation is so tedious and time-consuming that it is basically impossible. Cannot be moved in space after creation (Unless in the form of armor), and when a container is made of it, whatever lies within it effectively lies outside of reality. The only sample ever known was the armor of the Time Agents, which at their order's end, teleported back in time to their founder. Cytokine A1 L1 R1 A milky iridescent oil, freezing point is 9°C. When liquid, in any mixture of Cytokine and prismarine, it will become pure prismarine. When solid, can be any color, but only that one for any one chunck. Crystalizes into bizzare and surreal shapes. Broken down into Corrupted Cytokine when in contact with lapis, which releases more lapis. Corrupted Cytokine R1 L1 Identical to regular Cytokine, except for the fact that it is red-tinted, and slightly acidic. Cannot freeze, and so Agario ribosomes cannot create more cell structures. Cytokine Protenate (various complex structures of A1 L1 R1) can take on various intricate structures, and is basically like Persanamon only with Cytokine as the only amino acid. Can interact, bind, surround, read, store, contain information, protect, and even break down other Cytokine proteans. Red Gold R3 G1 a bright red metal, very ductile. If two smooth pieces are held parallel with 10,003,549æ between them, energy of their type will be summoned at a rate of 1,000,003,567µ per second for each square æ. This can be used to create fuel cells out of them. Æsir tears are molten Red Gold. Soul Blood Aq4 G2 In2 A1 A frictionless liquid that maintains all velocity applied to it, and has zero inertia. Has a very slight blue tinge in amounts above 1m3. Can contain a consciousnessian. Can be frozen into White Mind Crystal releasing Logem. White Mind Crystal Aq3 G1 In1 A milky-clear crystalline substance that forms from Soul Blood when it cools to 0°K, releasing Aerite. Crystals of can contain Consciousnessians, as well as create and transfer copies of the crystal's Consciousnessian to other crystals. Logem A1 Aq1 G1 In1 An indego vapour that eminates from Soul Blood when it freezes. Memories can be stored in Logem as well as information. If the Soul Blood contained a Consciousnessian, all of its memories will be purged, which will be in the Logem released, able to be breathed in to retrieve the memories. Ethel Di-calcate Ca6 H2 A caustic muddy-green oil. If it receives a shock, it will violently separate into gaseous Di-ethel and boiling hot Cathidine, which will burst its container and collectively dissolve everything in the radius. Di-ethel H1 Ca1 A brown liquid that bonds with everything it touches to form a brittle and inert version of that substance. For example Gold Di-ethel would be a yellowy metallic, but as brittle as sidewalk chalk. These brittle substances react messily with Cathidine to form pure Di-Ethel and gaseous original substance. Sporite A2 Xn1 G1 A light blue gem, translucent. Forms in smooth and polished flat spheroids. Glows subtly from within. Crystalizes onto Kangorinite oxyde from a gaseous form. If fractured, will turn gaseous and spray in a radius of a few million miles, with the force of an atomic bomb. Even if the landscape was completly devoid of any life or irradiated and sterile, sentient life will have developed from scratch in the area by 6,000 after the detonation. Different varients of life or culture of sentients can develop depending on any carvings on the gem. Spice A3 Ch2 (L Pa Su S or R)1 A reflective powder, usually in the form of aerosol dust, which can be found in underground pockets. Geothermal activity can create Spice Geysers. Using any combination of lapis, redstone, or sulphate to color it, silverite adding a chrome finish and palite giving opaqueness, there can be produced a vast range of spice. Each color of spice has different properties, ranging from sweeteners to sleeping aids to mundane nourishment. Each has a distinctive flavor as well. White spice is the most potent poisin known. Portal Dust In2 Ra2 Xn1 An iridescent blue mineral found in the lower depths of worlds. When powdered can be used to create portals in space or time or to keep them open, which tints the portal indigo. Dissolves well in bodily fluids. Injecting Portal Dust into a living being tints their veins and eyes deep blue, and gives them the same abilities as Power Gem, as well as willful premonission, and the creation of momentary portals in space, all of which tax the subject's health. Glows green under the light of a full moon. Occurs in veins within Choklium. Alcahol Pa2 Z1 Ae1 A clear liquid. Evaporates quickly, and has near zero viscosity. Very light. When in contact with a dyed material such as crystal, spice, or plastic, any dye will be instantly ripped from it, and absorbed by the alcahol. The Æther Ae5 Xn3 E1 Tm1 Best described as distilled starlight. Glows intensely, and is unafected by gravity. Color can vary from green to blue to purple. Is gaseous above -330°F, and even when a gas, has the same effect of mint on the tongue. Choklium B3 Xn1 Su1 O1 A grayish brown rock found at the same depth as Portal Dust. When liquified, air bonds with the obsidian, creating Crude Neutronium, as well as Choklium Fumes. Choklium Fumes B3 Ae1 Su1 A greyish yellow acidic gas which causes mutation when inhaled. Results from liquifying Choklium. Crude Neutronium Ae6 Xn1 O1 An incredibly strong metal that results from liquifying Choklium. Somewhat more brittle than Neutronium, and breaking a piece raises the surrounding temperature by 5°F. Color ranges from steel blue to iridescent purple. Vortex Crystal In1 K1 A luminescent but crystal clear crystal which takes on varying shades of light purple to lime. Flumes built of vortex crystal can act as instantanious transport, as well as an easy acess building material. Can be created and manipulated at will by anyone connected to a Crystal Vortex. Can be carved into life forms who can also create and manipulate Vortex Crystal, albeit to a limited extent. Can also be used to reinforce living matter by adding cell walls of Vortex Crystal to each cell. Chlorophyn Aq2 L1 Su1 a dark green powder which absorbs most light, using the energy to create ducrose from water and air. Ducrose A10 Ae3 Ar1 Ex1 A sweet runny liquid produced by Chlorophyn. Can act as sustinance. Carbohydrinate A1000 Ae300 Ar100 Ex100 An inert light tan powder found in some roots. Can act as sustinance. Category:Substances